Slytherin Royalty Yr 1
by 87FluffyPuppies
Summary: (AU) In a world where there is almost no blood prejudice, Hermione gets sorted into Slytherin and hits off with Draco. They quickly gain reputations for being the two smartest at school, despite only being first years. What kind of stuff will they get up to? (There will be romance, but it probably won't start till third year)


**Hermione's P.O.V.**

The professor - What was her name? Oh, yes, McGonagall - called out "Granger, Hermione" and I made my way to the stool with a hat, nervous. I put the hat on my head and was surprised to find a voice in my head, saying _My, my, very interesting mind there, missy._ Well, this is certainly weird, I thought. _I suppose so, if you're a muggle-born._ Wait. Can the hat hear my thoughts? _Why, yes I can. Now let's see- very smart, you'd do well in Ravenclaw, but also very cunning, both good for a SLYTHERIN!_ It yelled the last word out loud, so I took that as my cue to get off the stool, put the hat back on the stool, and make my way to the table clad in green. As I sat down I heard "Malfoy, Draco" being called.

 **Draco's P.O.V.**

My name was called and I made my way to the stool. There were some kids who took a little bit, like the brunette girl in front of me, who was rather pretty. It appeared I didn't have to wait, as soon as the hat touched my head it yelled out "Slytherin!"

I got off the stool, put the hat back on the stool and made my way to the Slytherin table. I saw an empty spot next to the girl who had gone before me and made my way over to it.

She saw me and moved over a bit so I could sit down, which immediately made me like her. Anyone with good manners had to be cool, unlike my other 'friends', Crabbe and Goyle, who were more like my goons than anything. I sat down and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you." She responded with "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you too." We hit off quickly, since we were both obsessed with books, loved to learn, and had similar interests. Before I knew it, dinner was over and we were heading to our common room in the dungeons.

 **Severus's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I followed my house out, watching my godson and Miss Granger talk, it seemed like they had a lot in common. I felt happy for him, knowing he had never really been able to make friends because of his smarts. I just hoped he didn't make the same mistake as I did with Lily, suppressing my crush until it was too late.

I then sighed again, remembering that Albus had implemented a new rule that allowed students to have their own private rooms, but there was only one such set of rooms for each house, because of limited space. I hoped whoever got those rooms would behave responsibly.

 **Two days later**

As expected, almost every single student had put their name on a form, luckily there was a charm on the basket with the forms, to automatically refill it.

I was almost done with the forms, most having reasons for being alone as 'My dorm-mates are loud' or other such idiocy. When I picked up the last one though, it shocked me.

Draco and Hermione had put their names on the same form, which didn't surprise me seeing as they were inseparable, having become quite good friends in the past two days. I immediately ran out of my office, sprinting past people who were probably wondering what inspired _me_ to run through the halls like a maniac. I stopped in front of Albus's office, catching my breath for a moment. I told the gargoyle the password and went up the stairs.

 **Albus's P.O.V.**

I heard someone walking up the stairs to my office, so I took a lemon drop and got ready to offer it. (They're good) Severus entered through the door and I offered the aforementioned lemon drop, knowing it would irritate him. Severus gets really emotional (for him) when he's irritated, so I do for the laughs, mostly. He scowled and put a slip of paper on my desk, which I recognized as one of the private room slips. I had approved Harry Potter for Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood for Ravenclaw, and Cedric Diggory for Hufflepuff. But this one was different. I'll just put a copy of it below this.

 _ **Private Dorm Request Slip**_

 **Name:** _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger_

 **Reason for Request:** _We have become quite good friends in the past few days, and have a_

 _lot in common. Not to blow our own trumpet, but we are also the only two with such intellect in Slytherin, so we feel it would be easier if we had somewhere private to work._

Well, this was a first. Two people signing up on the same slip, and opposite gender too!

At this thought, I said to Severus "Are you sure they won't get up to anything, Severus?" Severus sighed and said, "They are only first years Albus, maybe in another 3 or 4 years, but not now, no." "Well then, I see no reason not to give them the rooms, but you will have to add another bed," I said dismissing Severus and getting out my quill and parchment to write to the lucky pair.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

As Draco and I were sitting down for breakfast the owls came in, one landing in front of us. It looked like a school owl, which was odd. Why couldn't one of the teachers just pull us aside? Unless… Only one way to find out. I opened the letter and read it, letting out a low "Yes!" when I finished reading it, distracting Draco from his food. (Honestly, what is it with guys and food?) "What?" he asked. "We got the private rooms!" I told him. "Really?" seeing the look on my face, he shouted "Yes!" which got us plenty of strange looks from the rest of the Slytherins.


End file.
